The Elemental Rogue
by MossadAssassin
Summary: Shelby is a very young lone rouge wolf who is taken to a pack and I given a new start in life. When she finally ventures out of the hut she meets Ziva, a strong, confident and independant wolf pup. They instantly bond to one another and are soon inseperable. They spend every moment together and Shelby meets Ziva's friends and family. But will she be accepted by the others? R and R.
1. The capture

*Chapter One*

The sound of rain hitting the ground was soothing the young wolf. It had always had an effect on the pure black she-wolf. It was calming and peaceful and made her relax. Unlike other wolves, the she-wolf loved the rain; she loved everything about whom and what she is and everything that was a part of the world. She found the elements calming; the way the water was peaceful yet could be restless, how fire seemed to dance gracefully and still be ruthless, how earth could be solid but could open up and eat anything on its surface and how air is calming and fresh and can cause tornadoes to destroy everything in its path. It is simply a spectacle to the young black she-wolf.

The she-wolf was alone in the vast forest area. She had no parents and she was fending for herself. She was weak and vulnerable, but no animal that she had come across had attacked her nor have they run away from her. So she never attacked them or killed them, even though she needs food she felt something different towards the other wildlife around her. She could understand them like she could to another wolf. It was as if she was one of them, like she was part of their spirit. She foind it strange yet she enjoyed being able to interact with wildlife and not have them run away in fear of her.

She was feared by other packs, though she is smaller than all of the packs guards, they have made her out to be some sort of killer only because she is classed as a rouge. She didn't understand, then again she was young and hadn't been taught anything about being a rouge and what a pack thinks a rouge. But from what surrounding packs think of her, she figured that it wasn't good.

At the moment the young she-wolf was slowly padding along through the woods of the unclaimed territory of where she 'lived'. There was sound everywhere; birds singing, squirrels chasing one another, deer eating at bushes that contained fruit and the sound of heavy paws in the distace hitting the ground. Wait! Paws hitting the ground in the distance? Then the whole area went quiet, dead quiet as the young wolf looked scared at the thought of other wolves coming to get her.

As the paws got closer the young she-wolf started to run in the opposite direction that the wolves were coming. Her fear rose higher as the wolves got closer and she couldn't force herself to pick her speed up. She was panting heavily, slowing down and becoming tired after an hour of running away from the ever present chasing wolves. She, ungracefully, thripped over her paws and fell flat onto her stomach and passed out from exhaustion. But not before she felt the jaws of a wolf wrap around the back of her neck...

What do you think? It's not my first story but hopefully it will gert more readers and reviews. Please comment or vote and let me know what you think about it. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. I'm currently writting chapter two and should be up soon, maybe in a few days.


	2. Can I trust them?

Shelby's P.O.V I woke up in a strange place. I was laying on a nest made of sticks, grass and feathers in some sort of hut big enough to fit about 12 fully grown wolves in and still be big enough to move around freely. There wasn't anything else in here but I noticed an entry way to my right. I slowly stood up, unsure about where I was and what would happen if I was caught by something. I sniffed the air as I carefully and silently padded up to the door. I could smell something unfamilliar, something like fresh berries and leaves. It's a strange combination of scents but that wasn't important at the moment. What is important is finding out where I am and how I got here. And any questions I have should be answered through the door. As I stepped through, the harsh sunlight shone down on the area lighting it up for everyone to see everything around them. I was momentarally blinded until my eyes adjusted and I saw lots of wloves, young and old, walking or running around. I watched with fear as I realised where I was. I was in a pack. Those wolves brought me to their pack. I don't belong here. This isn't my home. I can't trust anyone here. I need to get back. To MY home. Before I could even take a step, a fully grown female wolf stood in front of me and I instantly shrunk towards the ground as I stared up at her. Her fur was a redish orange colour and her eyes were a very light brown, almost hazel. She looked kind but looks can be decieving. "Don't be afraid little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice is soft and calming, you could tell she used it to calm others but it didn't work on me. I can't trust her. She could be lying to me. She leant-down and carefully picked me up by the scruff of my neck, like she did when she took me away. I squirmed in her grasp, wanting to get away from her jaws that could easily kill me. But she wouldn't budge. She just continued to walk into the hut, ignoring my attempts at trying to get free. I let out a strangled cry and she instantly put me down on the floor. As soon as my feet hit the floor I ran as far away from her as the small hut allowed and coward in the corner against the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was hurting you, little one. I don't want to hurt you at all. Just wanted to put you back into the nest." She said softly to me but she didn't approach me, and I am thankful that she didn't. I watched through scared, yet curious, eyes as she stared at me then moved towards the nest and lay down facing me. She used her tail and patted the area infront of her, signaling to me to go lay with her. However I didn't move a muscle, I was too scared to go to her, fearful that it was just an act and she would attack me. "Come and lie down little one. You need to rest. I'm not going to harm you in anyway. You can trust me." She assured me and I slowly, very slowly began to walk to her. My whole form was shaking from fear but I kept walking towards her. When I reached the nest she lifted her tail from where it had been and I instantly curled up into a very small ball. I felt her nose press against my back and sniff my fur. I tensed and stayed very still as she continued sniffing me. Then she lifted her nose away and I thought that she was going to leave me alone. Though that hope was shattered when she began to lick my fur clean. I have never had anyone clean my fur and I don't like it. It doesn't feel nice. So I squirmed away from her and let out a huff, showing my annoyance in her actions. She sighed and lay her head next to my still curled up body. She had, hopefully, given up on trying to clean me or do anyrhing to me. "You know you are very stubborn for a pup. I have never met anyone as stubborn as you. Though there is another pup who you remind me of and she could possibly be as stubborn as you." She said in amusement. There's another pup like me? Was she captured by this pack? Or is she born from the pack and just acts like me? I was quiet while I thought. I wanted to know who this other pup is and who this wolf with me is. I wanted to know where I was and what pack had taken me. But I doubt I will get all of my answers to my questions. "What is your name?" I asked her quietly, hoping that she heard me clearly. "My name is Jenny. What is yours?" She asked in return. Should I tell her? Should I just say I don't have a name? Or should I just remain quiet? "Shelby" I answered as I lifted my head and looked at her. She smiled at me and nudged my side playfully. Maybe I could trust her. Maybe she will keep me safe from the other wolves who may want to harm me. But for now I might as well sleep. So I caurled up again and sighed softly as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, dreaming about where I used to live. 


End file.
